The Bug Stops Here
The Bug Stops Here is the second segment of the eighth episode of the third season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on ABC on October 27, 1990. Synopsis When Winnie the Pooh must babysit Roo and Owl’s cousin Dexter, a quest goes out to hunt for Rabbit’s troublesome Bugs for Christopher Robin's science project. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Kanga * Roo * Owl * Christopher Robin * Dexter * Bugs * Christopher Robin's Mom (voice only) Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producers KEN KESSEL ED GHERTNER Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Directors TERENCE HARRISON JAMIE MITCHELL Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER “Tigger is the Mother of Invention” Written by CARTER CROCKER EVELYN A-R GABAI “The Bug Stops Here” Written by ERIC LEWALD BRUCE TALKINGTON With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM HAL SMITH PATTY PARRIS TIM HOSKINS NICHOLAS MELODY FRANK WELKER JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers JIM McLEAN RHOYDON SHISHIDO Key Layout Design JIM SCHLENKER Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Styling PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Supervising Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN MARLENE ROBINSON MAY Timing Directors CAROLE BEERS JOHN KIMBALL MARSH LAMORE RICHARD TRUEBLOOD MIKE SVAYKO JAMES T. WALKER BOB SHELLHORN Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator MIRITH SCHILDER Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SILVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Post Production Coordinator JEFFREY ARTHUR Production Assistants PEGGY BECKER WADE ZIA NASSIR JOHN ROYER Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor [[Glenn Lewis|'GLENN LEWIS']] Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON &''' '''THOM SHARP Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Animation Supervisor DALE CASE Animation Directors GAIRDEN COOKE IAN HARROWELL HENRY NEVILLE Layout Director ALEX NICHOLAS Layout Artists YOSH BARRY SCOTT BENNETT ZHIGIANG DING JOHN HILL VICTOR JUY STEVE LYONS MARK MULGREW DAVID SKINNER BUN UNG KEVIN WOTTON Animators ROWEN AVON-SMITH WALLY MICATI TY BOSCO KATHIE O’ROURKE CHRIS BRADLEY KEVIN PEATY ANDREW COLLINS CAROL SEIDL GEOFF COLLINS RICHARD SLAPCZYNSKI DICK DUNN PAULO SANTO ARIEL FERRARI MIKE STAPLETON PETER GARDINER ANDREW SZEMENYEI WARWICK GILBERT MARIA SZEMENYEI GERRY GRABNER STEVEN TAYLOR LIANNE HUGHES STEVEN TRENBIRTH DWAYNE LABBE JEAN TYCH MORRIS LEE KANG-LIN ZHU HELEN McADAM ''' '''Assistant Supervisors JANEY DUNN MICKIE CASSIDY DI RUDDER Background Supervisor BEVERLEY McNAMARA Background Artists BARRY DEAN JERRY LIEW PAUL PATTIE HELLEN STELLE KEN WRIGHT Production Manager DAN FORSTER *. ©1990 The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Distributed by Buena Vista International, Inc. Trivia *This episode marks the second and last appearance of Dexter. His first appearance was in the episode of Season 3, Owl in the Family. *This episode marks the first appearance of Kanga and Roo since Un-Valentine's Day in season 2. This episode is also their only appearance in season 3, as well as their last appearance in the series overall. *Last Episode of Nicholas Melody. *This episode is on the "Making Friends" VHS. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 3 Category:1990 Episodes Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintrndo ds game Category:Roo episode